


You Good?

by OIMDIL13



Series: Stand By Me [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One-Shot, first in a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIMDIL13/pseuds/OIMDIL13
Summary: “You good?” She asks softly and Kim just knows that she isn’t just talking about the battle they just survived. Kim smiles at her and pulls her close, pressing a soft kiss against her lips.“I’m good.”orTrimberly starting from the deleted locker scene to after the battle with Rita.





	You Good?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first Power Rangers fic! This is just a one-shot to sort of get my feet wet with this fandom before I start on a multi-chapter fic.   
> Enjoy!

She isn’t sure why the words written in the locker bother her so much. Really, she’s heard worse over the past few weeks since she sent that picture to Ty. Much worse. But spoken words could be forgotten, or at least pushed to the back of her mind. These words, painted on her locker in a variety of colors, these words actually hurt.

Kimberly Hart has never been one to show how much she is hurting, how much of anything she feels. She had been under so much pressure growing up, to be a good student and participate in all the club’s her parents signed her up for, to support her older brother in everything he did. Kim always needed to act like nothing bothered her, nothing at all.

And she hates herself for the tears that well in her eyes when she stares at the words in her locker. Hates herself for feeling so torn up inside because these people that she had been friends with since kindergarten had turned on her so easily. Hates herself for ever sending that damn picture to Ty.

Kim swallows harshly against the lump that had rose in her throat before quickly opening her locker. She reaches for her books only to be stopped by the sudden sound of metal being crushed. So lost in her battle against not crying, Kim hadn’t even noticed Trini walk up beside her until she gripped the metal door of the locker. Trini’s jaw was clenched tightly, Kim noticed, as she pulled the locker door clear off the wall.

“Get you stuff.” Trini’s voice broke into her thoughts.

“What?” Kimberly cursed herself for stuttering over the words.

“Get your stuff.” Trini was still holding the locker door in midair, a small smirk playing on her lips. Kim reached into the locker, now no more than an oversized cubby in the wall, and grabbed her things. She struggled a bit to get all of her things into her grip but managed to not drop anything as she followed Trini away from the locker. “You don’t need a locker anyway.” Trini shot another smirk in Kim’s direction before tossing the locker door into a nearby class room. Their gazes met as a startled shout followed the loud clang of the locker hitting the floor, and they both took off in a dead sprint for the door.

Kim is laughing as they burst out of the school, heading towards her Jeep that sits across the street in the parking lot. Trini is still smirking as she follows her, opening the door to the back seat so Kim can dump her stuff there.

“I can’t believe you did that!” Kim exclaimed as she closed the door to her Jeep, leaning against it with a smile directed to the smaller ranger.

“It’s not a big deal.” Trini shrugs, hoping the heat she can feel building in her cheeks is not as apparent as it feels.

“Because most people can casually rip lockers off walls and toss them around.” Kim rolls her eyes when Trini just shrugs again. Across the street, the sound of a bell rings out, signaling that they day has officially ended. Kim checks the time on her phone, 3:30. They have to meet the others in the Pit for training in forty-five minutes. “Do you wanna get out of here?”

“Training?”

“Doesn’t start for a while still, I could use some coffee.” The smile that Kim sends Trini makes her knees go week, but she agrees anyway and climbs into the passenger seat.

“So, want to tell me why people are vandalizing your locker?” Their sitting at a table for two at Krispy Kreme with a piece of some coffee cake on a napkin between them. Kim, a dejected look in her eyes, stabbed her fork into the pastry.

“If I say no, will you let it go?” Kim asked without meeting her gaze.

“Probably,” Trini admitted softly, “but not for very long.” At Kim’s sigh, Trini leant across the table, resting her hand over Kim’s. “You don’t have to tell me,”

“It’s not that.” Kim kept her gaze on their joined hands. “I haven’t told anybody what happened. Most people just know that I punched Ty’s tooth out and now I’m not really a part of that group anymore. They don’t know why.”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Trini said again, removing her hand from Kim’s to get a bite of cake.

“I know,” Kim’s voice was soft and Trini smiled at her, a genuine smile. Kim told her what happened in short sentences, eating small bites in between while she gaged Trini’s reactions. Trini sat in silence for the most part, only her eyes giving any indication to her feelings.

“So, what I got from all that,” Trini finally spoke after a long moment of silence once Kim had finished her story, “is that your old friends are a bunch of stuck up prudes.”

“You’re not wrong.” Kim laughed, just a little bit. She had no idea why she was so worried about Trini hearing her story, but a weight lifted off her chest when Trini finally spoke.

“And they have no idea what a great friend you are.” Trini flushed after the words left her mouth, looking down to avoid Kim’s gaze. Kim let out an awkward sounding chuckle and took a long sip of her coffee. They both looked up again at the same time and their eyes meet. Neither of them knew how to react until Trini stabbed the last piece of cake with her fork, a challenging grin on her lips.

Kim reacted before she thought, attempting to get the cake from Trini who deftly moved the piece out of the way. They traded back and forth for a bit, neither one of them gaining the upper hand. They stopped when the piece of cake ended up being thrown in the air, landing on the table between the two of them once again. They shared a laugh, both looking around the room to make sure no one had seen them. Kim noticed the clock on the wall.

“Shit, we gotta go.” Before they left for training, Trini cut the piece in half so they could both have one last bite.

 

Trini couldn’t help but wonder if any of this was even real. The five of them were sitting around a bonfire, talking and joking as if the end of the world wasn’t knocking on the door. They couldn’t morph, not even Billy knew how he managed to do it earlier, and they had almost run out of time. Trini caught Kim’s gaze across the fire, ignoring the way her heart fluttered and butterflies formed in her stomach when Kim offered her a small smile. Was any of this real? Was any of this worth it?

They weren’t a team. Most of them weren’t even friends, hadn’t even spoke to each other before that night in the mine. They were just five kids who happened to be in the same place at the same time. That’s it.

“What about you crazy girl?” Zack’s question brought her back to the present. Again her gaze found Kim’s across the fire. She knew Kim’s story, knew what she had yet to tell the rest of them, and understood why Kim had wanted to be skipped. Trini spouted something about moving.

“It’s better that way, so my parents don’t have to worry about my relationships.” Her voice was louder than she thought it would be, her gaze still on Kim.

“Boyfriend troubles?” Zack asked softly.

“Yeah,” Trini let out a humorless laugh. “Boyfriend troubles.”

“ _Girl_ friend troubles?”

Trini can’t remember past inhaling a sharp breath, her eyes dropping away from Kim’s. She could feel the taller girl’s eyes on her as she spoke about her family, how she couldn’t talk to them.

“It’s cool, you’re with us.”

“Am I?” Trini didn’t meet Billy’s offered fist. “After all this, what are we? Are we Power Rangers?” Kim stared at her, tears in her eyes. “Or are we friends?”

No one had an answer for her.

 

 Kim almost can’t believe they won. Rita was gone, Jason literally bitch slapped her into space with the Megazord. They had all survived, a little beat up and bruised and Kim was more hungry than she had ever been in her life but they were alive.

‘Kim, you good?” Trini's voice sounds in Kim's ear and she let’s out a sigh of reliefe.

“I’m good, I’m good.” Kim takes a deep breath. “You?”

“I’m alright, K.” Kim nods even though Trini can’t she her. “Now how do we disengage this thing?”

“I’m not sure, Billy stop dancing!” Jason yells at the blue ranger, who slowly stops making the hips of the Megazord. “Alright let’s do this.”

They manage to break apart into their individual Zords, and they take off to the resounding cheers of the people who they had just saved.

Adrenaline is still pumping through their bodies when they all leave the cockpits and join together in a group hug. Zack pulls away first as their armor fades away, leaping onto a boulder and releasing a joy filled cry. Jason lets out a loud whoop and Billy laughs. Trini is smiling widely, her hair a mess, and clothes rumpled from their armor. But she’s happy and then she turns to Kim.

Kim might never know why she did it. Might never know why the noisy boys suddenly faded into the background and she could hear her heart beat pounding in her ears. Might never know why all she saw was Trini. Trini's smile, her shining brown eyes. Kim might never know why, but she doesn’t really care about that.

Because she has already crossed the cave floor over to Trini. Already pulled her into a hug that lifted the smaller girl off her feet. Already released a joyous laugh.

Already brought their lips crashing together.

Trini stills in her arms at first, and Kim gently sets her down. She starts to pull back, finally aware of her actions but then Trini’s hand is curling around her neck and there’s an arm around her waist and oh god Trini kisses her back. Their lips move together easily, Kim trips and pushes them into a thankfully nearby rock wall when Trini slides her tongue along Kim’s bottom lip. Kim’s low moan surprises Trini bit she instantly decides that she loves the sound.

When they finally part after the lack of oxygen becomes apparent they register the noise around them. Tearing her gaze away from Kim, Trini sees that Zack is once again on the ground and whistling at them while Jason and Billy clap. Trini blushes but there’s a huge smile on her face.

“Get it crazy girl!” Zak hollers at the still blushing Trini who hides her face by nuzzling into Kim’s neck. Kim laughs, both arms still wrapped around Trini’s waist. Her smile grows when she feels Trini slide her hands down Kim’s back to settle on her hips. She mumbles something about stupid, idiotic, boys who need to shut the fuck up into Kim’s neck before she pulls back.

“Shut it, Zack.” She raises her middle finger in the general direction of him and the others.

“Alright, alright,” Jason clams everyone down, “let’s go check in with our parents and then meet up for a victory bonfire at” he checks his watch, “four o’clock.”

Everyone files into the area beneath the pool of water. Zack jumps out first, with a large smile and a fist pump, soon followed by Billy who waves at three remaining Rangers before making his exit.

“See you guys later,” Jason said with a wide smile. “And congratulations.”

Trini turns to Kim when it’s just the two of them.

“You good?” She asks softly and Kim just knows that she isn’t just talking about the battle they just survived. Kim smiles at her and pulls her close, pressing a soft kiss against her lips.

“I’m good.”

They leave the pit together, hand in hand.


End file.
